


PARENTING DIARY

by kucinggendut



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Parents, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parenting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kucinggendut/pseuds/kucinggendut
Summary: Namjoon and Jackson are married couple who adopted a baby by surrogacy. Named Hime. A girl and almost three years old. She starts to speak up what she thought nowadays. This story will give you daily update about how husbands Namjoon and Jackson learning new wisdom from their dearest baby girl, Hime.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Cinnamon Roll

_“Courage, sacrifice, determination, commitment, toughness, heart, talent, guts. That’s what little girl are made of.”  
_ ― Bethany Hamilton

“ _PAPA, Dada, good mownying_?”

Sedikit terkesiap, Namjoon dan Jackson merenggangkan tubuh satu sama lain dengan tenang sambil terkikik, setelah sebelumnya saling membubuhkan kecupan lembut di pipi. Agak tidak rela ketika cumbuan mereka terpaksa dihentikan, tapi Yang Mulia Hime Bulat dengan wajah mengantuk―sambil membawa boneka hijau muda favoritnya yang berbentuk seperti boneka _voodoo_ ―terlalu sayang untuk tidak diprioritaskan saat ini.

“ _Morning, baby. Come here_.” Namjoon mengangguk seraya tersenyum, sampai kedua matanya hilang, mengisyaratkan agar perempuan kecilnya mendekat. Pelukannya pada Jackson yang melonggar tidak terlepas. Suaminya pun melakukan yang sama―ia malah masih sempat menggigit samping rahang kanan Namjoon main-main. Mereka sudah terlatih untuk ini―tidak bergestur gugup atau berakting seperti orang terpergok melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Karena memperlihatkan rasa sayang dengan sentuhan _sama sekali bukan_ merupakan sesuatu yang _tidak pantas_. Hime perlu tahu itu.

Bukan kali pertama Hime menyela kegiatan bermesraan mereka. Beruntung anaknya tidak terbangun setengah jam sebelumnya―ketika kedua ayahnya terlalu sibuk bercinta dengan berisik di kursi makan lalu berpindah melantai di atas karpet ruang tengah―jangan salahkan jika mereka memilih menyalurkan rasa rindu yang menggelegak terlebih dulu dibanding dengan memakan sarapannya hangat-hangat.

“ _Take mwe, take mwe, pwease! Sandwich_ Hime _wlets go, guys_!”

Kedua lengan kecil Hime meraih-raih dengan gerakan tidak teratur, ingin dipangku. Namjoon tergelak. Jackson mendecak gemas sambil meraih gadis kecilnya yang berjalan sempoyongan ke arah kedua ayahnya. Hime selalu senang menjadi _sandwich_ di antara ayahnya. Sesederhana ia menyenangi wangi kedua lelaki dewasa favoritnya.

“ _Papa, I miss youuuuu…_ ” ujarnya sambil menggerung dan manyun lucu. Memberikan protes keras atas bagaimana kesibukan papanya dalam membuka bisnis _clothing_ baru bertajuk Team Wang menyita banyak _quality time_ mereka. Tapi Hime berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menangis ketika merindukan papa tampannya karena dadanya selalu menerangkan dengan telaten bagaimana Papa Jia sedang berusaha yang terbaik supaya dapat memiliki waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan mereka berdua. Kata Dada Namu, ketika butiknya dibuka nanti, papanya berencana berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang―pekerjaan menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya pulang larut malam hampir setiap hari. Hime tidak suka itu.

Maka, apapun demi papa bisa main lebih banyak dengannya, Hime sudah berjanji pada dadanya akan menjadi anak baik. Menunggu manis dengan banyak berdiskusi hal-hal penting dengan Dada Namu―malam tadi mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai kapan ekor guguk mengibas dan apakah anak kucing bisa ngompol juga. Ia juga selalu berusahan jadi anak yang patuh ketika dititipkan pada Om Ggukie, Om Taeby, Om Jinnie, Om Hose, Om Gigi, atau Om Jiji. Kim Hime telah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

“ _Aww_ , _I know, My Pinkyumkindiddydums. Papa misses you too_.” Jackson menjawab dengan bibir yang juga dimajukan dan wajah sedih dramatis.

“ _You know I’m dwying to meet wyou, Papa_ …” Namjoon melengos lalu tertawa berisik melihat Jackson memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas―yang segera diikuti oleh anaknya―lalu keduanya berperang dengan saling memasang muka jelek disambil menjulurkan lidah.

Jackson dan Hime selalu berisik.

Mereka gemar meributkan banyak hal. Keduanya terlalu kompak galak, dramatis, dan jahilnya. Kombinasi sempurna untuk dosis harian Namjoon. Sejujurnya ia sudah tak sabar melihat bagaimana Hime remaja bertengkar hebat dengan papanya. Jackson selalu bertingkah seperti ayah super protektif yang tetap _approachable_. Sedangkan Namjoon mengambil peran sebagai ayah yang romantis sekaligus teman diskusi bagi Hime. Mengingat bagaimana mereka membagi peran dengan natural, perasaan Kim Kedua itu menghangat.

“ _Oh, come on! Don’t be so exaggerating, Little Love_. Bobonya enak tadi, humm?” Hime mengangguk sambil terkikik karena papanya sibuk mengusalkan hidung di lehernya.

“Dada, digigit nywamuk?” tiba-tiba Namjoon merasa lehernya diusap hati-hati.

“Oh bukan, Sayang. Dada digigit Papa.” Jackson menjawab sambil memakan main-main kepalan tangan Hime. Namjoon mendelik sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ahaha, _this is called marking. Papa marked me because he loves me_.” Jelasnya.

“ _I want to mawk you too, Dada_.” Hime memasang wajah serius. Menanti jawaban.

“ _I’m sorry you can not. You can’t do that with family. You only can do that with the one you love when you grow up someday_. Ngerti?” Namjoon membetulkan poni Hime.

“ _Awkay! But cwan I have a kwiss now? Akwu kan jwuga cwinta Dada_.” Pintanya.

“ _No_! Aku lebih cinta Dada!” Jackson menyela dengan nada ketus. _Dimulai_. Peperangan antara Papa Jia dan Baby Hime. Jackson kini sibuk berusaha mengecup Namjoon yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh jemari gemuk Hime yang tak rela dadanya dimonopoli. Hime menutup mata Jackson sekuat yang ia bisa sembari memajukan bibirnya ke pipi Namjoon sekuat tenaga. Namjoon kewalahan. Rasanya tidak sanggup lagi berdiri.

Hari Senin siang yang menyenangkan. Diperebutkan dua belahan jiwa yang bertarung mengecup habis wajahnya sambil meneriakkan _‘I love Dada Namu’_ berulang. Namjoon ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

*


	2. Garlic Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namu and Jia having some tough time. And Hime is there for comforting them.

_“There is no such thing as a perfect parent. So just be a real one.”  
_ ― Sue Atkins

“ _HEWWO, can I come in_?”

Jackson mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan suara yang kecil. Ia tersenyum membayangkan betapa kontras tangan kecil putrinya menyentuh pintu kamarnya yang setinggi lantai sampai plafond.

Menghela napas dalam lalu mengusap wajahnya, Jackson berjalan menuju pintu untuk menjemput perempuan mungilnya.

“Nggak dikunci, Sayang. _Please come in_.”

Membantu anaknya yang mendorong pintu besar dengan setelan jenis _pivot_ yang membuat pintu mudah dibuka, Jackson menarik _handle_ -nya dari dalam. Hanya untuk menemukan perempuan kecilnya mengerjap-kerjap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sembari memeluk boneka jelek kesayangannya―boneka _voodoo,_ menurut Jeongguk.

“ _Hey, what is it, baby_?” Jackson berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Hime. Membetulkan poninya yang terbang kesana-kemari. Hime terlihat sedang menahan tangis. Lelaki dewasa itu sudah dapat menebak, namun ia ingin anaknya berbicara padanya untuk _menamparnya_ langsung.

“ _Nothing. I mwiss you…_ ” Hime menggeleng agresif. Meyakinkan papanya bahwa tidak ada apa-apa. Ia melihat guratan lelah di wajah lelaki tampannya dan Hime tidak ingin mengganggu lagi.

“ _Is that it? It’s okay you can tell me anything, Princess, you know that…_ ”

Hime terlihat berpikir keras. Lalu mendekatkan diri ke arahnya, mengelus pipi kirinya dengan tangan yang terbebas dari si boneka _voodoo_ lalu mengecup keningnya pelan.

Jackson ingin menangis saja rasanya.

“ _You cwan tell me anything twoo, Papa. You sadw now?_ ”

“Tadi Papa sedih sedikit. Sekarang sih udah enggak. Kenapa Hime pikir Papa lagi sedih, mm?” Kini lelaki dewasa itu duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati bagaimana kepalanya diusap konstan oleh tangan kecil gadis mungilnya.

“ _Ywou guys were fighting. I cawn hear ywou from my rwoom._ ”

Rasanya seperti dicubit. Namun ini yang Jackson butuhkan. Hime menegurnya dengan cara yang lebih liar dari siapapun dalam hidupnya. Ia kelelahan. Namjoon kelelahan. Sehingga perkara sekecil membayar pajak tempat tinggal yang terlupakan memercik keributan yang merembet pada hal lainnya yang tidak sepatutnya diperpanjang. Sungguh ia tidak menyadari bahwa nada bicaranya sempat naik tadi―sejak ada Hime, ia dan suaminya hampir tidak pernah berdebat dengan nada tinggi. Tidak dengan sore ini.

“ _Baby, I’m so sorry…_ ” Sang papa membuka matanya sembari mengelus kedua sisi tubuh Hime menenangkan. Ia benar-benar menyesal putrinya sempat mendengarkan.

“ _I know_. Dada bwilang gitu juga tadwi. Malah Dada nangnyis ke akwu jadi kwupeluk…”

Usapan Jackson terjeda, perasaannya kembali tercubit ngilu. _Ia menyakiti kekasihnya._

“Sayang…” bisiknya hati-hati. Mata besar Hime mengerjap lucu padanya.

“ _Yes, Papa_?”

“ _Could you hold me too? I think I need your hug too, you now. Please_?” melihat sang ayah menatapnya menyedihkan, Hime segera melompat ke pangkuannya tanpa aba-aba.

Wanita kecil berpipi tembam itu memeluk leher Jackson kencang lalu mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya penuh pengertian sembari berbisik _‘there, there, Papa.’_ Yang membuat Jackson mendengus dan tertawa kendati ada titik air mata yang jatuh tanpa sengaja. Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati pelukan hangat Hime sambil terpejam ketika ada sentuhan jemari yang mengusap pipinya lembut, menghilangkan jejak air mata dari sana.

 _Suaminya_. Memakai kaus dan celana training panjang dengan rambut acak-acakan sedang duduk bersila di hadapannya. Terdapat piring berisi potongan buah melon lengkap dengan tiga garpu kecil di samping tubuhnya. Jackson menatap lelakinya lama yang kedua matanya juga memerah di balik kaca matanya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan ‘ _I’m sorry._ ’ tanpa suara, yang dibalas dengan kecupan pelan dan gumaman ‘ _Me too, I love you._ ’ di atas bibirnya dari Namjoon―yang segera dijawab ‘ _I love you too._ ’ sebelum menciumnya kembali dengan senyuman.

Jackson sempat mengusap satu air mata yang menitik nakal dari mata teman hidupnya. Mereka berdebat, mereka terluka, itu sudah biasa. Keduanya hanya harus saling mengingatkan jika mereka masih ada di jalan yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama.

Kini ada Hime, _orang ketiga_ dalam hidup Namjoon dan Jackson yang juga harus dijaga perasaannya. Yang ikut terluka ketika kedua orangtuanya sedang saling menyakiti. Yang akan selalu menyatukan mereka kembali dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin ketika ia sudah beranjak remaja nanti, gadis itu tidak akan segan untuk meneriaki kedua ayahnya jika mereka sedang dalam mode _tidak waras_. Diam-diam, Namjoon dan Jackson menunggu momen itu terjadi.

_Sepertinya akan seru._

“ _Guys… are you kwissing behind my bwack_?”

Jackson dan Namjoon tertawa. Ada Putri Gembil Berjasa yang harus diberi terima kasih dan harus segera disuapi potongan melon di sore hari lalu diberikan cinta sepenuh hati.

*


	3. Milk Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hime is talking about how she wants to eat.

_“The best security blacnket a child can have is parents who respect each other.”  
_ ― Jane Blaustone

“ _ARE we doing this right, Jia_?”

Kim Namjoon menengadahkan wajahnya. Dagunya menumpu pada dada telanjang Jackson yang sedang mengelus rambutnya lembut.

“ _To be honest, Namu? No._ ” Jackson tertawa pasrah. “ _But, we have a solid reason. None of us has been experienced with kids before_. Jadi harusnya dimaklumi sih, ya?”

Setelah sekilas mengecup telapak tangan suaminya, Namjoon beringsut menyejajarkan dirinya di samping sang suami. Mereka kini saling berhadapan dengan tubuh menyamping dan tangan menopang kepala dengan rambut acak-acakan. Jackson sempat menarik naik selimut mereka sampai perut―yang segera mendapat gumaman _‘thank you, Love,’_ dan kecupan singkat di pipi dari lelakinya. Keduanya terlalu malas mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menggunakan kembali pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai kamar. Saling melilitkan kaki dan tidur berpelukan terasa jauh lebih menghangatkan.

“Mhm… Aku masih keingetan waktu kita makan _Japanese milk bread_ dari Taeby sama Ggukie tadi, Jia.” Namjoon berkata sambil tersenyum sampai matanya berubah menjadi lengkungan bulan sabit.

“Iya, astaga. _She said that to us, Namu. That tiny human, damn_!” Keduanya tergelak. Teringat percakapan di atas karpet ruang tengah mereka tadi sore, ketika Taehyung dan Jeongguk yang baru bertugas dari luar mengunjungi rumah mereka sambil membawa oleh-oleh roti lembut khas Hokkaido.

“Hime, _baby, I am sorry but you’re eating so slow. It’s been fifteen minutes and you’re not done with your bread yet_. _It’s just a slice, baby, come on_. Diemut ya, nggak dikunyah?” Tanya Jackson menyelidik sambil menekan jahil pipi kanan anaknya dengan ujung telunjuk.

“Akwu kunyah, Papaaaa…” gadis itu terlihat _sangat_ terganggu―yang dibuat-buat. Wajahnya kesal, ditambah nada bicara yang dipanjang-panjangkan dengan mata tertutup seakan sudah _lelah_ akan _semua ini_. Taehyung dan Jeongguk terkikik geli melihat pertikaian papa-anak ini. Adegan favorit mereka.

“Tapi lama. Udah jadi bubur pasti di dalem mulut ya?” Jackson bertanya lagi dengan wajah ‘menuding’.

“ _Nooooo. You’re so annwoying_.” Hime mendelik kesal dan semua lelaki dewasa di ruangan itu tertawa.

“Nggak enak ya rotinya, Hime? Atau nggak suka rasanya? _I and_ Om Taeby _can buy you another flavor, you know. It’s okay you can tell me._ ” Tawar Jeongguk. Hime sedang berada di pangkuannya dengan Taehyung yang sedang mencoba mengucir dua rambutnya. Namjoon dapat melihat jika suaminya ingin menyanggah usul adik iparnya karena ia tidak mau anaknya menjadi terlalu manja, namun urung dilakukan. Namjoon pun merasa begitu. Tapi yang menawarkan adalah pamannya sendiri, yang memang menyayangi keponakannya. Hime tidak pernah meminta. Jadi sanggahan untuk niat baik adiknya terasa tidak perlu untuk dilakukan. Keduanya kembali membagi tatapan dan menyetujui _sesuatu_ dalam diam.

“ _This flavor is fwineee,_ Om Ggukie _. I love it swoo much actwually. Papa is so nowsy…_ ” Mendengar jawaban itu, Jackson mendelik lalu pura-pura menggigit lengan gemuknya gemas dengan _‘What did you say, Young Lady?’_ berulang kali.

“Akwu suka sama rowtinya Om Taeby sama rowtinya Om Ggukie makanya akwu telan pelan-pelan. Biar nggak cwepet hwabis…”

Mendengar itu, Namjoon dan Jackson berpandangan. Oke. Itu fakta yang baru _._

Maka, Namjoon ingin coba _memancing_ lagi―setelah Jackson mengangguk tanda menyetujui hasil diskusi tanpa suara yang mereka bagi berdua di kepala.

“ _Oo, okay_. Jadi kalau Hime makan nasinya lama itu karena lagi menikmati aja ya, gitu?”

“Kwalau nasi, akwu makannya lama kwarena Dada sama Papa ambilnya kwebanyakan…” jawabnya serius sambil menggigit kecil roti di tangannya. Kecil sekali. Kentara memang tidak ingin cepat-cepat dihabiskan.

“Oh ya? Maaf ya, Dada pasti terlalu semangat jadi kelepasan _nyediain_ porsinya.”

“ _I’m sorry too, Princess. So what should we do next time_?” Susul Jackson.

“Akwu mau ambil sendiri pirwing sama makwanannya. Akwu mau makan sedikwit dulu buat cicip. Kwalau enak nanti akwu tambah sendiri. Kwalau susah ambilnya, akwu mau Papa sama Dada bantuin akwu. Gitu…”

Namjoon melihat Taehyung dan Jeongguk yang mengajak Hime ngobrol lebih jauh soal makanan dan cemilan kesukaan Hime. Sedangkan ia segera menatap kekasihnya dalam diam―yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Mereka mendapat satu masukan lagi dari anak gadisnya hari ini.

_Baiknya tidak dilupakan di esok hari._

“ _Babe, she’s going to be wild wild ten years from now. Humble reminder so you’re not getting surprised_ aja _._ ” Kembali pada malam ini. Namjoon dan Jackson di atas ranjang mereka.

“ _I know_. Nggak sabar _liat_ dia ribut sama kamu nanti.” Ujar Namjoon sambil tergelak halus, yang dijawab oleh kekehan Jackson mengiyakan.

“Kamu juga bakal banyak kalah debat sama dia nanti. Tunggu _aja_ …”

Ya, memang tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

*


	4. Shrimp Dumpling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namu and Jia would like to ask their daughter's opinion on her father's latest quarrel.

_“If you have never been hated by your child, you have never been a parent.”  
_ ― Bette Davis

“ _SO, baby, can we have your attention, please_?”

Jackson bertanya pada anaknya yang sedang fokus bermain _playdoh_ ; membuat truk beras berisi _spaghetti_ dengan saus _bolognese_ katanya.

Gadis kecil berpipi tembam dengan rambut mangkok sepundak itu menatap papanya, yang berwajah seperti sedang _kebelet pipis_ sambil berpegangan tangan dengan ayahnya di sisinya. Suasananya menegangkan sekali.

“ _Okway, Papa_. Aku beresin ini sebentar ya…” mendengar jawaban anaknya, Jackson menghela napas lega.

“ _Sure, Princess. Let me help you_?”

“ _No, no, it’s okwaay. I got this._ ” Hime mengibaskan tangan kanannya ketika kedua ayahnya beringsut bergerak untuk membantu membereskan mainannya. _Ia tidak mau dibantu._ Mainannya memang lumayan berserakan di lantai dan orang tuanya selalu menaruh mereka di tempat-tempat yang Hime lupa. Maka, ia lebih baik mengatasinya sendiri supaya bisa menaruh semuanya pada tempat yang ia ingat dan ingini.

Genggaman tangan Jackson dengan sang suami mengendur seketika. _Oh, Namjoon juga berkeringat dingin di sampingnya, tenang saja_. Keduanya akhirnya bersepakat untuk berbicara pada Hime malam ini _bersama-sama_ ; mengenai _damage_ yang mereka berikan pada anaknya ketika keduanya sedang berselisih paham di beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian Hime datang membantu keduanya berbaikan dengan _caranya sendiri_.

Namjoon dan Jackson ingin mengetahui _apa_ yang ada di kepala kecil anaknya itu mengenai kekacauan yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Mereka ingin tahu pendapat anaknya. Mereka _perlu_ tahu. Demi tidur malam yang lebih nyenyak.

Pergerakan Hime terasa seperti _slow motion_ di mata Namjoon dan Jackson. Keduanya menunggu dengan patuh di atas karpet sambil bersila―masih berpegangan tangan―tersenyum melihat bagaimana gadis kecilnya mengorganisir mainannya sendiri ke dalam lemari kecil berwarna putih di pojok ruang tengah. Kim Hime sesekali mengibas poninya yang menghalangi mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita mungil itu kembali lalu bersila di hadapan kedua ayahnya. Memeluk boneka _voodoo_ berwarna hijau favoritnya.

“ _Okay, I’m ready, Papa, Dada. Is everything alright? You guys okay?_ ” Hime dan segala kelembutannya.

Kedua ayahnya saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk pelan. _Mereka sudah siap kini_.

“ _We’re okay, Sugar, thank you. I just want to ask you something…_ ”

“Okwayy. Tanya aja, Papaa…” Hime menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri seperti rumput laut yang terkena arus. Jackson tak kuasa untuk mencuri kecupan di pipi anaknya, yang segera ditangkis dengan boneka voodoo dan teriakan _‘Papa, you really!’_ walau terlambat. Namjoon terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan kalimat kekasihnya setelah berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatian anak dan pasangannya.

“Dua hari lalu, waktu Papa sama Dada berantem, _you reached out to us, right_?” anaknya menjawab dengan anggukan layaknya mainan di atas _dashboard_ mobil.

“ _How do you feel about it, baby_?” Namjoon melanjutkan.

Hime memeluk bonekanya mendekat ke dada sambil menatap langit-langit dengan bibir mengerucut tanda sedang berpikir keras. Jackson dan Namjoon menahan napas.

“Akwu sedih sih sedikit, segini…” Ia memberikan analogi dengan jempol dan telunjuknya yang ditempelkan. “Akwu nggak suka liatnya. Tapi yang pasti akwu sedih soalnya akwu kesepian.”

“Oh ya? Kan kita nggak kemana-mana, Sayang? Di rumah semua…” lanjut Jackson.

“Iyaaa, tapi _Papa locked yourself in your room. Dada is around, but sooo quiet_ nggak ajak ngobrol akwu kalau bajunya nggak akwu tarik-tarik…”

Ada dua jantung yang mencelos dan dua perasaan yang tercubit mendengar jawaban anak gadisnya.

“Harusnya kita gimana dong, Sayang? _Please tell us, we want to hear_ …”

“Akwu maunya akwu nggak ditinggal. Papa kalau kesal bisa peluk akwu. Dada kalau kesal bisa tarik napas panjang terus ajak akwu ngobrol. _We can make something with_ playdoh _together, it’s going to be fun I swear_. Apa aja asal akwu nggak ditinggal. Akwu sedih dan akwu nggak suka itu.”

Namjoon memandang Jackson di sampingnya yang sedang menggigit bibir sambil menatap kalut ke arah anaknya. Tautan jemari mereka kembali mengerat.

“ _I’m so sorry, Sweetcake…_ ”

“ _I’m sorry too, My Baby Shrimp Dumpling…_ ”

“ _I know_. Kan udah minta maaf kemarin, kan akwu udah maafin. Om Seokjin _was right. You guys are so dramatic, I don’t get it…_ ” anak itu memutarkan bola matanya _kenes_.

“ _We’re not_!” Jackson dan Namjoon menjawad bersamaan. Sama-sama defensif. Yang lantas diledeki Hime sambil berlari memutar meja makan dengan nyanyian berlirik asal yang diulang-ulang; _‘You guys are so dramatic. I hate you Papaa. I hate you Dadaa…’_ hanya untuk dikejar kedua lelaki kesayangannya dengan gemas.

Sore hari di kediaman Namu dan Jia tidak pernah sericuh ini.

*


End file.
